


Surprise Breakfasts and Photographs

by bellalinguista



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff fluffity fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellalinguista/pseuds/bellalinguista
Summary: Maya comes home from a shift at a station to a surprise guest in her kitchen.(Takes place directly after 3x13)
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 18
Kudos: 289





	Surprise Breakfasts and Photographs

The impromptu photoshoot delayed their chili dinner, but the gang deemed it was for more than a good cause - a late dinner never hurt anyone, right? They also piled back into the beanery struggling to keep their laughter at bay and to themselves as they exchanged sideway glances. Maya should have suspected something then, but she just assumed the obvious: they strangely enjoyed the uncomfortable limelight. 

She, very obviously, did not.

_ If any civilian sees this, I’ll kick your ass. _

She hated having her photograph taken, no matter the occasion.

Dinner was spent comparing photographs: who made the best month and who would, as a result, would sell more calendars. Maya was mortified - almost welcomed the incoming call that postponed their dinner even further.

But it was fine. Not entirely warm chili was fine. Maya enjoyed her leftovers cold anyway. Weird enough, she knew.

What wasn’t fine, however, were the two calls they received in the middle of the night. Sleeping through the night at the station was not a common occurrence by any means. One just always hoped that this would be the one night where the squad got a full eight hours. That it would be the one early morning she didn’t have to drag herself back to her apartment completely and utterly exhausted, on the verge of being nearly delusional.

Unlocking her apartment door, she envisions collapsing onto her soft bed and sleeping for a few more hours before going about her day off - the usual errands and the usual exercises. She’s so close to finally catching more than an hour and half of interrupted sleep. So damn close. Pushing the door open, she stops midway through the door frame and tilts her head at the soft music coming from within.

The gentle singing accompanying the slow melody of the song is what makes Maya smile widely; it also makes her momentarily forget how tired she is.

“ _ Ti sembra niente il sole _ ?”

She closes the door quietly behind her. Trying not to make a sound, Maya sneaks down the hallway.

“ _ La vita? L’amore? Meraviglioso _ .” 

Maya peaks into the kitchen, where her favorite Italian doctor hovers over the stove as she sings along to the music coming from her phone. From her current position, Maya can’t see what magic she’s working, but it’s bound to be good, whatever it is. 

She still dreams about the lasagna Carina brought to the station.

And, honestly, that is not the only thing Maya dreams about from that day, either.

“ _ Il bene di una donna che ama solo te. Meraviglioso, _ ” Carina continues, picking up the frying pan from the burner.

“Beautiful,” Maya interrupts with an earnest compliment, even though she truly has no idea what the other woman is even singing - well, no, she could make out a word here and there, but that was it.

Carina’s shoulders immediately tense up as she jumps, startled. The frying pan drops with a clank, back onto the burner, followed by a distressed “ _ Mamma mia _ ” that earns a small laugh from Maya.

“Seriously? That’s a thing you say? It’s not just something straight from a Luigi video game?” Maya teases, walking into the kitchen.

Turning around, Carina places a hand on her chest and sighs heavily before puffing her cheeks out slightly at Maya in vague annoyance. Maya takes the couple of strides that separates them. She wraps an arm around Carina’s waist; her other reaches around to turn off the burner (the bacon smells done anyway). 

“You scared me,” Carina huffs as she returns the embrace, tilting her chin down so that she could meet Maya’s eyes. “And it’s a  _ Mario _ video game - get your stereotypes right, Captain.” 

“Well, then, I’m sorry,” Maya apologizes, leaning up just a tiny bit more. “For, you know, both scaring you and being  _ really _ bad at pop culture.” 

“All is forgiven,” Carina mumbles, rolling her eyes playfully. She gives Maya a small peck on the lips. 

Maya places her free hand behind Carina’s neck and gently pulls her in for a deeper kiss. She did not spend twenty four hours away from her girlfriend only to return to something so small. Speaking of the time apart, Maya pulls away slightly and frowns, a bit perplexed. “Did I forget you were coming over this morning…?” 

Carina shakes her head, “No,  _ bella _ . I just wanted to make sure that the key you gave me works - turns out it does.” 

“Well, isn’t that great?” Maya grins.

“I also didn’t want to wait until after work to see you tonight,” Carina confesses. “So, I came over to make you breakfast - is that alright?” 

“More than alright,” Maya nods, placing another kiss against her lips tenderly. “It was a bit of a shift, honestly.”

Carina breaks their embrace and gestures to Maya to sit down at the table. As the Italian music suddenly disappears and leaves them in silence, Maya obeys and is soon joined by the doctor who places a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of her. She takes the seat adjacent from Maya.

“Nothing for you?” Maya asks nodding to the empty table space in front of Carina.

“American breakfast is a bit too heavy for my tastes,” she admits.

“What’s an Italian breakfast then?” 

“Usually, just a  _ caffè _ or a cappuccino with a type of  _ cornetto _ , err.. a croissant,” Carina explains as she folds her arms across her chest and leans against the edge of the table.

“That’s not breakfast, that’s a snack,” Maya teases with a mouthful of eggs, earning herself a laugh from the other woman. Maya can’t help but grin. Making Carina laugh quickly became one of her favorite things.

Carina shrugs her shoulder in response. “Tomato, tomahto, as the saying goes, no?” she points out.

Maya sets down her fork and picks up a piece of bacon. “How do you say tomato in Italian?” she asks, holding the strip of bacon in front of her.

“ _ Pomodoro _ ,” she replies, arching her neck forward a bit to better take a small bite from Maya.

“Pomodarro,” Maya tries to repeat as she, too, takes a bite of the piece of bacon before dropping it back onto her plate.

“ _ Brava _ ,” Carina smiles.

“Really?” 

“ _ Sì _ , we just have to work on it a little bit, but still -  _ brava _ ,” Carina reassures. “So, tell me about your day..?” 

Maya pushes the bits of remaining egg around on her plate as she begins to unload: the third gas leak called in from the same residence this week turned out to be a case of domestic abuse (along with a questionable fire, but they’ve all decided to.. not ask questions - getting the kid and mother out of the situation was more important). 

Dinner didn’t go without any excitement either - turned out that the new guy (the Fire Chief’s son, no less) came out to the entire squad out as gay of the blue in the middle of food prep. He had also announced his engagement to his girlfriend-now-fiance-we-guess, so there’s definitely going to be more to figure out there. 

Then there were the two calls they needed to respond to in the middle of the night (which was pretty standard for a twenty four hour shift on, but still) - she was so tired. She was ready to sleep for the rest of the morning.

Carina nods along as she listens to Maya speak. Once she wraps up her work day, Carina pulls her phone out of her pocket. “Is that all that happened?” she asks with a sly, faint smirk as she narrows her eyes slightly.

“Why…?” Maya asks in return as she tilts her head to the side slightly, following Carina’s gaze to her phone. With great suspicion, Maya watches Carina fiddle with her phone for a couple seconds more before she places it down on the table and slides it over.

The image on the screen nearly makes her choke on the poorly timed bite of bacon.

“Oh my  _ god _ ,” Maya coughs. 

“ _ This _ would be a very appropriate time to say  _ mamma mia _ ,” Carina points out. “Good practice of your Italian, you know.” 

Maya squirms in her seat as she picks up Carina’s phone, facing the photo (or, in this case, a photo of the photo) that she most definitely did not want to get out - half dressed in her fire uniform, half in a bathing suit in front of a giant blown up inflatable unicorn. “I  _ am _ going to kill Hughes.”

“Not Hughes,” Carina informs, holding her hand out for the return of her phone. “If you’re going to threaten one of your guys, might as well threaten the right one --  _ don’t _ you dare delete it, Maya!” 

With a loud huff, Maya does what she is told and gives the phone back to its owner. “I can’t believe you,” she begins to whine before it suddenly dawns on her. “It was Warren, wasn’t it? You two were buddies back in his hospital days, weren’t you?  _ He  _ sent it, didn’t he?”

“I’ve made it the picture that shows up when you call me, by the way,” Carina continues, ignoring her questions. 

“Are you serious--” 

“I  _ know  _ that yours is that one picture of me in the bikini from vacation - the one where you thought I didn’t notice.” Carina points out, matter of factly. “Now we kinda match, no?” 

“No,” Maya grumbles, burying her face in hands for a moment. She peeks out from behind them a second later, her cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. “Listen, it was for a good cause. I don’t normally take pictures like -- I actually  _ hate _ being in pictures, you know this.”

“ _ Sì, _ I do,” Carina nods, putting her phone away as she stands up from her seat. She needs to get to work. “But, you should know, you’re  _ hot _ , Captain Maya Bishop.” 

Maya hesitates and then furrows her eyebrows, “I can’t tell if you’re being sincere or trying to make a pun because I’m a firefighter.” 

Carina shrugs her shoulders as she hovers over Maya with a faint smile. “A bit of both,” she admits, leaning down to give her one final kiss this morning. “I’ll see you after work,  _ bella _ .” 

“Have a good day,” Maya calls after her. 

The doctor stops, nearly in the hallway. She quickly turns on her heel to face Maya again. “Just so you know,” she begins. “I’ve already made my request for a calendar. I think it’s going to be perpetually June in my place.” 

“Oh my--” 

“Maya,” Carina warns, raising her eyebrows.

Maya’s shoulders slump slightly as she rests an elbow against the table. She places her forehead against her open palm and shakes her head, never breaking their gaze. She laughs slightly at herself, at the situation, and gives in.

“Okay, fine!  _ Mamma mia _ ?” Maya says with a lack of confidence.

Carina nods. “ _ Brava _ .”

**End.**


End file.
